Y de repente llegate tú
by CaskettWriter
Summary: No soy buena para resumir asi que mejor entrad y leer ;) Soy nueva por aqui, llevo mucho leyendo y por fin me decidí a escribir. Espero que os guste. :)


**Soy nueva por aqui, llevo leyendo mucho tiempo y al fin me he decidido a escribir, aunque la serie haya terminado pienso que si la gente escribe sobre ellos es como si no terminara nunca, asi que me he decidio y bueno os traigo una historia que no se cuanto capitulos tendra pero espero que mucho si vosotros quereis. :)**

 **Cualquier sugerencia, opinion, sea buena o mala espero que me lo hagais saber.**

Estoy algo asustada para que mentir. Esto es algo nuevo para mi, he dejado atras mi hogar mis amigos todo eso que me era familiar y ahora estoy aqui, en una ciudad diferente en una casa que no es mia y a punto de entrar en un instituto donde habran miles de adolescentes desconocidos para mi y yo una desconocida para ellos.

Veo desde la cera del otro lado de la puerta de mi nuevo instituto como entran todos los que seran mis nuevos comprañeros, la mayoria van en grupos hablando unos con otros y veo que me voy a meter en un lugar donde siento que no voy a ser bienvenida y vuelvo a entrar en panico.

Me enciendo lo que sera mi ultimo cigarrillo de aqui a seis hora y apuro hasta el maximo mi entrada a aquel sitio infernal.

Estoy parada delante de la puerta de la que sera mi nueva clase. Con manos temblorosas abro despacion y me adentro en ese sitio lleno de voces, algunos me miran en silencio, otros murmuran entre ellos mientras me analizan de arriba a abajo y yo solo estoy deseando encontrar un lugar donde pueda pasar desapercibida.

Encuentro mi lugar al final de la clase en una mesa que esta pegada a la ventana. El paisaje desde alli es increible, todo lleno de arboles y flores de todos colores, un gran sitio donde poder pasear o correr por la mañanas, pienso. La casa de mi tia no esta lejos de aqui, a unos 10 minutos mas o menos, por eso decidió que el mejor sitio para estudiar fuera este instituto. No es de los mejores por aqui pero si el mas cercano y para mi que no conozco nada de por aqui, era la mejor opcion.

Estoy ta sumida en mis pensamientos que no me doy cuenta de que alguien se a sentado a mi lado y cuando muevo la cabeza a la derecha me encuentro unos ojos como el océano mirándome con una sonrisa que podría desarmar a cualquier chica en menos de 5 segundos. Sin embargo yo no soy cualquier chica y esa sonrisa lo único que hace es ponerme de mal humor.

-¿Eres nueva verdad?. -Me pregunta.

-Y a ti que te importa. -No quiero hacer amigos, no me hace falta y mucho menos alguien cómo él. No soy de las que juzgan sin conocer, pero a simple vista lo único que puedo ver es a un chulo prepotente que solo le importa su físico y tirarse a todas las chicas que pueda.

-Ademas de guapa, simpatica. -Frunzo el zeño y vuelve a sonreir y por un momento me pierdo en esa sonrisa de dientes blancos y perfectos.

No me doy cuenta de cuanto tiempo llevo mirando sus labios hasta que vuelve a hablar

-Soy Richard Castle y hoy es tu día de suerte, vas a tenerme 6 horas al lado tuya.

Suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco, me ha tocado lidiar con el mas capullo de la clase, ya sabia yo que esto seria parecido al infierno.

-Me da igual como te llamas, ignórame, haz como que no existo y nos llevaremos bien. -Le miro, cabreada y vuelvo la mirada al fentre donde la profesora acaba de entrar.

-Mmmm, me gusta cuando te enfadas, te salen unas arruguitas en la frente que son adorables. - Ahí esta otra vez esa sonrisa que cada vez me pone mas nerviosa. Quien se cree que es para hablarme asi, si ni siquiera me conoce.

Miro alrededor de la clase por si hubiera algun sitio donde poder sentarme y librarme del idiota de ojos azules. Nada, todo esta completamente lleno.

La clase esta siendo un auténtico calvario, intento estar pendiente de lo que dice la profesora pero casa vez que él me mira me pongo mas y mas nerviosa. No tiene vergüenza ninguna en mirarme de arriba abajo y siempre con esa sonrisa que no voy a admitir nunca, pero es increiblemente perfecta.

Solo deseo que el día de instituto termine, poder irme a ese sitio al que llaman casa pero que yo no la considero así y librarme de esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules que cada vez me gustan más.


End file.
